Problem: On a sunny morning, Ben rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of watermelons for $5.74 each and baskets of mangos for $8.49 each. Ben decided to buy a basket of watermelons and a basket of mangos because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Ben need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Ben needs to pay, we need to add the price of the watermelons and the price of the mangos. Price of watermelons + price of mangos = total price. ${5}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Ben needs to pay $14.23.